


Fire Heart

by ShadowKit



Category: Urban Legends - Fandom
Genre: This is gonna be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKit/pseuds/ShadowKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mister Wide Mouth story that takes place a few months/years after the main story. Since the kid and his family moves out of the building.</p>
<p>Have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Heart

I blinked at the large, Furby like creature walking aorund my room.

I was honestly wondering why this thing was here and contemplated screaming bloody murder at the top of my lungs. But my common sense told me that, even if I did, it would likely vanish the same way it showed up. On top of that, this thing (That calls itself Mr. Wide Mouth) has been trying to get me o do stupid shit that would likely kill a child. Juggling knives, Russian Roulette, _jumping out my window that faces a cliff_!

On top of that, it _refuses_ to believe that I'm in my twenties. I know I look underage but damn, talk about a blow to the pride. And because it thinks I'm underage it thinks I'm just as stupid as the kids I'm pretty sure it's killed over the years. I wanted to send it flying out the very window it tried to get me to jump from but stayed my hand, there was no guarantee that such a thing would work.

No, if I was gonna get rid of sometihng like this then I needed to remove what was anchoring it here.

'But where will such a thing be hiding?' I thought as my search of the place showed nothing 'Fuck it, I'll figure something out.'

"Kit!" it chirped looking up from my books and knocking me from my musings. "I have a new game we can play! We're gonna pretend to be birds!"

"..."

~*~

I sipped my cup of hot chocolate as I watched the house burn, dialing the number I was familiar with with my other hand. Once done I held it up to my ear and waited.

_Ring... Ring.._

_Ring... Ring.._

_Ring... Rin-_

"Hello?"

"Yeah... I burned down a possessed house."

"AGAIN?!"


End file.
